Falling in Like
Falling in Like is the eleventh book in the Summer Camp Secrets series. It centers around Tori, Alyssa, Valerie and Priya and their home dilemmas. Synopsis "Hey girls! Can you believe it's already been a whole month since we were all together at summer camp? And I'm already in serious need of your advice! The thing is, I am TOTALLY in like with this boy Michael, but my dad is so not in like with the whole idea. So what should I do? Call ya soon, XOXO Tori." Life back home after camp is so complicated... While Tori's dad forbids her from dating his client's adorable son, Alyssa is censored by the school arts magazine. Meanwhile, Valerie faces a wicked stepsister, and Priya needs to know why Jordan's being so L-A-M-E. Luckily the girls still have each other - they may be in different cities but they're still as close as ever! Plot Alyssa reads Brynn's blog post before attending her art class, where her teacher, Mr Prescott, introduces an art competition run by the school magazine, which Alyssa decides to enter. Priya and Jordan are held back after school to discuss grades with their teacher, Miss Romero. She convinces them to enter the school science fair by allowing them to opt in a project of their choice. Jordan asks Priya on what he should buy for Brynn's birthday, ending with the pair playing basketball and Jordan losing, thus having to fill out the proposal packet. Valerie tags along to her stepsister, LaToya's, dance lesson, where Manzuma, the dance director, requests to see her dance. Meanwhile, Alyssa is working on a portrait of Willa Ackel. After a poor performance, Valerie is requested to take a beginners class. Alyssa posts to the camp blog about the rejection of her portrait. Tori is having lunch with her best friend Kallista, until they get interrupted by Michael, a boy who Tori is infatuated with. After chatting to him about Alyssa's art work, Kallista questions Tori if she likes him, to which she replies she does. Tori is later invited to have dinner with her father, Michael and his dad. Priya and Jordan are in science class, until Miss Romereo holds them back to discuss their progress, before Priya goes home to work on the proposal packet, with Jordan promising to help, although he never turns up. Alyssa's second art piece is rejected. Tori and Kallista bump into Michael at the mall. Her father disapproves of the fact that she likes Michael and warns her to keep it as a friendship. Priya drops Jordan as her science fair partner and teams up with Leslie instead. Priya is working at the smoothie stand in the mall's food court with her mother. She meets Riley, who helps her at the stand until Leslie arrives. Valerie decides to create a dance for Alyssa's poem, who receives emails and praise for her painting. Alyssa sees a protest in front of her school and receives a stern talking to with the principal and her art teacher regarding her painting. Tori becomes awkward around Michael at school. Priya meets with Leslie to work on their project during lunch, only for her to become distracted by Riley and Jordan. Valerie dances for Alyss'a poem and Tori attends a movie premiere and bumps into Michael, who invites her to a party. Valerie shares the news with her father before catching up on chores. Alyssa becomes inspired by Tori's blog post about her and Michael, creating another portrait of them as Romeo and Juliet. Valerie is warned about not taking responsibility and risks losing her dance lessons. Alyssa shows her new painting to her teacher but decides not to enter it, while Priya chooses to leave Leslie's project to have lunch with Riley and Valerie becomes late for the dance recital. Priya attempts to sell smoothies until Jordan helps and they make up, with Priya meeting Riley again. Valerie dances for her step mother, Manzuma and Ashanti Utu. Tori meets her parents at the party, who allow her and Michael to finally be together. The story ends with Alyssa posting an update, saying that her painting is hung in an art gallery and Tori emails Michael about her upcoming ski trip. Characters In order of appearance: *Alyssa *Tori Ann *Kallista *Michael Stevenson *Priya Shah *Jordan *Lesley Graff *LaToya *Valerie Williams *Mrs Shah (Priya's mother) *Riley Category:Books focusing on Tori Category:Books focusing on Alyssa Category:Books focusing on Valerie Category:Books focusing on Priya Category:Summer Camp Secrets